This relates to electronic devices and more particularly to methods and apparatus for cleaning jacks, such as audio jacks, that often are adapted to receive a plug.
Portable electronic devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, digital media players (e.g., music players and video players), and hybrid devices that combine telephone and media playing functionality are widely used in society. These devices are typically configured to provide communications to a user in one or more modes. In some of those modes, the communications can be wireless, such as via a cellular telephone network, a Wi-Fi network, or Bluetooth communications. In those instances, the user interacts with another device or location to receive information in the form of audio, video or both. In either instance, such devices often include jacks that are configured to receive a plug. The plug can provide a number of different interfaces, such as power, audio signals, control signals and data signals.
One problem that can occur with such devices is that the debris can accumulate in the jack which can interfere with normal operations. For example, many individuals place their electronic devices in a large carrier, such as a purse or a briefcase. These electronic devices can include cell phones, such as an iPhone, music players, such as an iPod and/or video game playing systems. In each of those examples, as well as others, the devices all have one or more jacks, and some of those jacks include internal switches that can be OPEN or CLOSED depending on whether a plug is inserted into the jack.
The present invention addresses problems related to the accumulation of one or more materials within the jack that may prevent the switches, or the entire device, from operating properly. One common jack that is often found on such devices, for example, is an audio jack. Most audio jacks include at least three internal contacts—one for a right channel, one for a left channel and one for a ground signal. In addition, some audio jacks may also include an additional contact for a microphone.
When a plug is inserted into the jack, various portions of the plug may contact with various 30 portions of the jack to complete separate circuits. In addition, one or more switches are activated which, at a minimum, act to hold the plug in the jack. If debris is already present within the jack, the debris can be forced under the switch, such that it becomes difficult, if not virtually impossible, to remove without potentially damaging the device.
Some individuals may attempt to clean out the debris by shaking the device, but this could potentially destroy the device if, for example, the device utilizes an internal hard drive. Even if a hard drive is not present, the potential for damage is always present if the device is significantly shaken.
Another way in which individuals may try to remove the debris from the jack is by blowing into the jack. While this can occur when the user simply blows into the jack from his or her mouth, this approach can potentially introduce even more problems to the situation, as it may result in the application of moisture to the contacts.
One alternative to blowing air out of one's mouth would be to apply a source of compressed air to the jack. For example, cans of compressed air are marketed for cleaning debris out of keyboards on computers, which could be applied to attempts to clean out an audio jack on a portable electronic device. Even this potential solution, however, has its drawbacks. If the jack being cleaned has switches, those switches may have closed and trapped debris within the jack that, in all likelihood, will not be removed from the mere application of compressed air. In addition, in many instances, the user will not be able to see whether the debris has been cleared out because the debris may be located under the switch.
Accordingly, what is needed are methods and apparatus for providing users with the ability to clean out the jacks located on portable electronic devices.